This invention relates to an electromagnetic radiation responsive detector which can be read out optically and, in particular, to an electromagnetic radiation detector operable at room temperature which can be read out using either a laser based system or any other suitable light source.
When referring to electromagnetic radiation ("EMR") herein and in the appended claims, the entire electromagnetic spectrum is included ranging from gamma rays to radio waves and, of course, including infrared, visible and ultraviolet radiation.
Known infrared imaging systems employ arrays of mercury-cadmium-telluride (HgCdTe) detectors operating at cryogenic temperatures. These detectors are extremely sensitive. Many of these detectors are for use in applications designed for thermal imaging, where a typical "benchmark" of desired sensitivity is the ability to discriminate a temperature change of 0.04.degree. C. However, there are many applications where lower sensitivity would suffice and/or where the requirements to operate at cryogenic temperatures are not practical or desirable.
It is therefore desirable to have a detector which can achieve the benchmark sensitivity while operating at room temperature. That is, it is desirable to have an array of electromagnetic radiation responsive detectors which does not require cooling.